Missing you: My Life should go on
by animearchitect
Summary: Kahoko meets the man who promised his love to her years ago. But what happens when one of her friends confess their love for her? Who will she pick? The past or the future?
1. Chapter 1: It isn't easy!

A/N: I do not own La Corda. If I did... I still won't though... So, I should stop dreaming.. *sigh*

Oh, and by the way, I'm making this story as I go. So, please bear with me. I need to get my writer's block unleashed or I _will _be having this huge block on my head for a year. Hahaha!

The characters here would be a little twisted. If Yunoki was sly and 'something', he'll be more than that. So, got it now?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **It isn't easy!

Kahoko Hino wandered aimlessly around the house. Her brother returned the other day but hadn't bothered hanging around due to some "playing with the guys" thing. Shaking her head with disbelief at him, she let him leave.

Sighing with boredom, Kahoko slumped herself in the couch on front of the T.V and flicked the channels before settling herself on a music video of Amie Namuro.

Watching as the famous pop star sing and dance in her video, Kahoko thought numbly whether Len and the others where practicing their instruments. She hadn't practiced her violin lately and she felt her hands itch with wanting to touch it. Her mind went visually blank as she remembered the happy times she shared with her friends during the concourse.

It was a while before the ringing of the phone finally registered in her brain. Looking in surprise beside her, she picked up the phone and heard the familiar deep voice of Ryoutaro Tsuchiura.

* * *

"Hey there, Hino - chan!" Ryoutaro grinned on the other line.

"Good evening, Tsuchiura - kun!" he heard Kahoko's surprised voice.

"Are you doing anything at the moment?" Ryoutaro fiddled with the phone's cord, his other hand flicking a pair of tickets.

"Not really..." he heard a sudden silence, _she must've turned off the t.v_, he thought to himself.

"Is that so? I was wondering whether you would want to come with me to the museum later at around 3? I've got entrance tickets here and I don't know who to invite..." scratching his nose uncomfortably, he wondered whether Kahoko would think of this as a date. _Because it is for ME!_

But his thoughts seemed not to be shared by Kahoko as she happily exclaimed a, "I would love to, Tsuchiura - kun!"

"Okay then, let's meet at around 1 later so we can eat before we head off, 'kay? I'll see you at the park. Bye then!" he couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear as he heard Kahoko said goodbye to him too.

_Oh this is going to be sweet! _And Ryoutaro strode towards his wardrobe to pick what to wear for his date with Kahoko.

* * *

Pulling his lime-green hair in dismay, Kazuki let out a sigh as he faced the door of his wardrobe.

Azuma Yunoki had invited him yesterday to the museum at around 3 p.m today. He also invited Len Tsukimori.

_What's up with that?_ Was all Kazuki thought as Azuma handed him his ticket and did the same to Len yesterday before they parted ways after class.

"Just be there at the time I asked you, okay?" Azuma waved goodbye as he strode off towards the black car waiting for him.

Turning to look at Len, all Kazuki got was a frown and a shake of a head as he too headed home.

"Since when did Yunoki - sama got interested in going to the museum with me?" Kazuki asked absent-mindedly to himself as he walked home yesterday.

Still staring at his wardrobe, Kazuki let out another disgruntled sigh of dismay.

_I don't know what to wear!_

_

* * *

_Looking outside expectantly, Len heaved a sigh of distress as he ran a hand through his cerulean locks.

_Just what you need to do. Go to a museum to see that weed headed soccer freak prance around with Kahoko._

Len wanted to place his hands gingerly around the pianist's neck ever since Azuma cornered him before classes started during lunch. He was about to decline such an ambitious offer when Azuma casually said the two names he so despise.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, I guess if you don't want to come, I can't blame you..." Azuma trailed on seductively, giving Len one of his tempting and insulting gazes.

It irked Len endlessly as to how it seemed like this particular senpai of his knows something HE doesn't!

"What do you want?" Len tried to keep his cool, and it seems like Azuma had guessed him right.

"Nothing, nothing..." Azuma brushed a strand of his elegant lavender hair from his face before giving out a dramatic sigh.

"I guess Hihara and I would be the only one's coming to the museum.. Such a pity... It would've been nice to see how a certain scarlet haired violinist's date would turn out.." Azuma gave Len a knowing look before plunging on.

"I guess Tsuchiura is much quicker to ask her out than I thought... Oh well, I guess he eliminated other oppositions for Kahoko's hands.. Such a pity..."

"What do you mean?" instantly, Len felt his eyes darken with the information.

"Nothing, nothing.. I guess I'll just traipse off and find Kaji Aoi instead, I believe he's much more interested in finding out how Kahoko's date with Tsuchiura would end..." Azuma turned around, intending to leave a now uprooted Len.

"Wait, I changed my mind." Len abruptly called out before his senpai could even take a step towards the flight of stairs.

"Really? Wonderful! I'll meet you in the fountain then, after class. I'll give you the tickets. My, my, my... This is interesting!" and with that, Azuma clapped his hands as if having seen an amusing act on stage before leaving.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_And with that, I managed to lose another day of violin practice just to tail that irksome Ryoutaro!_ Len massaged his knuckles before settling down on his chair.

"Oh well, nothing wrong in visiting a museum is there?" Len murmured to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Looking around aimlessly. Ryoutaro kept looking back and forth from his watch to his surroundings.

_She's 10 minutes late already!_ He thought out exasperatedly as he scratched his head.

Suddenly, he saw the familiar scarlet head bobbing towards him, Ryoutaro broke into a smile which suddenly turned into a frown when he saw she wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Tsuchiura - kun! I really am!" Kahoko kept bowing down in apology.

Covering his frown quickly, Ryoutaro smiled kindly at her as he cursed himself silently, _Who the hell is HE?_

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my brother!" Kahoko blurted out suddenly, as if she read Ryoutaro's mind.

"This is my brother, Yukito. He's the reason I'm late." Kahoko rolled her eyes as her brother punched her arm playfully.

"Sorry for that..." Yukito apologized to Ryoutaro who quickly turned red at his wrong assumption.

"Its okay.. I thought you overslept or something..." Ryoutaro scratched his head as he watched Kahoko turn two shades pinker than she originally was.

"Hahaha! If only you knew, Tsuchiura - kun!" Kahoko blushed deeper as both men laughed at her.

"You mean you really woke up late?" Ryoutaro looked down at Kahoko, flabbergasted, as they waved goodbye to Yukito.

"Hahaha~" Kahoko rolled her eyes as Ryoutaro burst out in mock laughter.

"Yukito asked me to do something..." she murmured in a low voice, her face turning red like a tomato.

"What something?" Ryoutaro wiped away his laughter as he led Kahoko to a nearby cozy restaurant.

"Just this and that.." Kahoko looked away as Ryoutaro looked more closely at her face.

"Hmmm..." glancing down at Kahoko thoughtfully, _Can't be anything bad... He IS her brother..._

"Seat for two please..."

* * *

Sitting on one of the chairs inside the museum's huge double doors, Len crossed his feet as he glanced impatiently around.

Looking down at his watch's face, it showed 2:55.

_They're late!_ Len frowned.

He glanced coldly once more as a group of girls smiled nervously at him, but as soon as he did that, they cowered back and left him.

"You're early Tsukimori-kun.." a voice spoke behind him.

Turning around, he threw a distasteful look at his senpai before addressing him curtly.

"I'm never late."

"I know.. I was counting on that..." Azuma gave him a mocking look.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a loud voice echoed across the museum, making Len and Azuma flinch inwardly at Kazuki's loud voice.

"SSHHH! Young man! This is the museum!" a curator passing by admonished Kazuki.

"Sorryy.." Kazuki covered his mouth instantly.

"My, my my..." Azuma glanced at the entrance, making Len do the same and saw a giggling Kahoko being escorted by the pianist he was itching to strangle.

* * *

"Hihara - senpai! Yunoki - senpai! Tsukimori - kun?" Kahoko ended quizzically as she watched the three men approach her, not hearing Ryoutaro's muttered _"preposterous" _'s beside her.

"What a surprise! I can't believe you're here too!" Kahoko smiled delightedly at them, looking up at Ryoutaro's towering figure happily.

"Yeah.. What a surprise!" Ryoutaro sarcastically greeted them as he glared at Len.

"Who would've thought that the artic cube here's got interest in museum's?" Ryoutaro raised a mocking eyebrow at Len.

"Yunoki here told us-"

"That there would be a exhibition about classical music." Len butted in at Kazuki's sentence, knowing full well what he was about to say.

_Thank God for that pamphlet!_

"Huh?" Kahoko looked bewilderedly from Kazuki to Len.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I heard that there would be an exhibition of classical music, that's why I invited Kazuki." Azuma smiled serenely at Kahoko, making her cringe inwardly at the plasticity of it.

"And Len heard about it, so he tagged along?" Ryoutaro asked, not believing the lie for a second.

"Of course. Only a seaweed haired person would not understand my brain capacity!" Len argued back, practically baring his fangs at Ryoutaro.

"Stop it, both of you..." Kahoko giggled as she watched the two men look daggers at one another.

* * *

Walking around the museum's music collection, the four men watched as Kahoko glowed with pleasure at every instrument exhibited.

"I thought you saw these things before?" Len barely hid his impatience, _I should be practicing my violin right now!_

"Well, boo you!" Ryoutaro snapped at him instantly, his temper flaring at the slightest thing about Len.

"As you can see, this is an air instrument, the Oboe." a voice spoke nearby.

All four pair of ears perked up instantly as they recognized the person speaking.

"Aoi!" Kahoko smiles brilliantly as she walked towards him.

"Kahoko!" Kaji smiles from ear-to-ear, heralding the small children he was touring around.

_Just great!_ all four guys groaned inwardly.

* * *

**okay, okay, that was pretty short! but I will be updating very soon again! hahaha.. please review.. Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 2: Masks and Lies

**A/N: I do not own La Corda. If I did... I still won't though... So, I should stop dreaming.. *sigh***

**Oh, and by the way, I'm making this story as I go. So, please bear with me. I need to get my writer's block unleashed or I _will _be having this huge block on my head for a year. Hahaha!**

***sigh* I'm having so much fun looking at myself in the mirror, I feel like I'm starting to emulate Azuma's personality. Hahahaha!**

**I want to thank the following people, for making me their favorite author, for making this their favorite story, for the story alerts, and author alerts and the reviews!. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**** ozzyfan97**

**** LacusClyne26 - hahaha.. is the suspense killing you? I hope not.. the next chapters would definitely answer some things that I wish I could answer for myself! hahahaha!**

**** CrimsonQueen24**

**** AND FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO JUST READ THIS BUT DIDN"T ADD NOR REVIEWED ME, STILL, MANY THANKS! ^_^ I can feel your presence.. :) **

**P.S, don't be scared of my 7th sense... just kidding! :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Masks and Lies

.

.

Azuma massaged his temples as he sipped his tea.

_It had been a long weekend_, he thought to himself. He could feel a faint headache emerging from the depths and he didn't like it.

His usually smiling face now had an ugly frown on it.

_Kaji Aoi_.

Just the name makes his head throb painfully. It was a name he came to associate with many ugly things.

He grimaced as he recalled the fiasco that happened in the museum.

* * *

.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"Aoi – kun!" Kahoko called brightly to the tall and handsome blonde-haired man explaining to a group of kids who seemed to be on a museum tour.

At the sound of his name, Kaji turned around and gave one of the brightest smiles and met Kahoko halfway.

Azuma noticed the frown on both Len and Ryotaro. Kazuki on the other hand gave Kaji a good thump on the back as he joined them.

"Hello!" Kaji cheerily greeted them as the kids he was touring ogled Azuma, Kazuki, Len and Ryotaro.

"Wow! He's tall!"

"Look! Such pretty hair! Kawaii!"

Some of the kinds crowded around Azuma and he heard Kaji gave a chuckle.

"Seemed to take on you eih, Yunoki – senpai?" Azuma could not mistake the sarcastic meaning behind Kaji's comment, so he gave a smile and said, "Why of course!"

Len glowered at the kids while Ryotaro and Kazuki went down and talked to them.

"What are you doing out here with these kids, Aoi – kun?" Kahoko smiled as one of the girls reached up to her and she carried her.

"Merely doing some hospital help, Kaho – chan!" Kaji once more bestowed one of his dazzlingly bright smile, making Azuma flinch and Len to scowl even more.

"That's so sweet of you, Aoi – kun!" Kahoko looked approvingly at him as Azuma felt one of the little girls reach for his long hair.

"Mister, can I touch your hair? They look so smooth!" the girl chirped.

He was about to give the girl one of his nasty glare when Kahoko looked at the little girl and gave her a nudge.

"You sure are right! Its really smooth." Kaji smiled kindly at the little girl before giving Yunoki a knowing smirk.

_How I want to wipe that smile of your face!_ Azuma still plastered that fake smile on his face.

"Kids, let's go to the dinosaur section!" Kaji clapped his hands, claiming all of the kids attention while gaining approving nods from the passing elderly people.

"He's so sweet!" Kahoko murmured to herself, but Azuma caught it, making him want to strangle Kaji even more.

"Let's go join them, shall we!" Kahoko brightly turned her face to her companions. Not noticing the frown on Len's face; the sudden sadness on Ryotaro's face.

"That would be wonderful!" Kaji couldn't have been more pleased.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

* * *

.

Miyabe knocked on Azuma's door softly.

She hadn't seen her brother since he arrived yesterday from the museum. She hadn't seen him during breakfast either. Their maid said that Azuma wasn't feeling well and requested his breakfast to be sent to his room.

_I wonder what's wrong?_ Miyabe frowned.

Hearing a soft mumble of "enter" from his brother inside, Miyabe scowled at how dark her brother's room was. It took her a while to get used to the darkness and as soon as it did, it focused on Azuma who was sitting on one of the soft armchairs on his room; sipping tea while massaging his head.

"What's up, onii-san?" Miyabe strode towards her brother, taking the seat opposite him.

"Nothing." Azuma replied cheerfully, but wincing deep down.

"You've always been so secretive, onii-san!" Miyabe wailed, pouting her lips childishly.

"Don't worry too much about me, Miyabe - chan. I'm okay." Azuma gave a serene smile down at his sister.

"Miyabe!" a loud voice shouted.

"Crap! Gotta go!" Miyabe pushed her chair and ran for the door.

Sighing, Azuma leaned back.

_**"I thought you said Aoi wasn't coming!"** Len's clipped voice rang on Azuma's ear._

_I never thought it'll be like this!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kazuki kept on smiling as his pace quickened. _I have a date today!_

He kept hummed as he nearly jogged towards the park. As he neared the place, his heart started beating even more quickly.

As soon as he reached the bend to where his date was waiting, he was about to shout her name when he saw her with a familiar cerulean haired man.

"Ah! Hihara - senpai!" Kahoko smiled cheerfully as a scowl painted on Len's face.

"Len wants to join us too on our little taste test today! Isn't that exciting!"

The smile on Kazuki's face soon disappeared.

_No!_

.

.

_

* * *

_

.

.

Ryotaro kept on checking his phone every minute, as if expecting a telephone call.

_Where the heck are you?_ he cursed mentally as he remembered the ruined 'date' he was supposed to have with Kahoko. He was completely blown away when they entered the museum and saw a familiar lilac hair, lime hair standing on its end, and the artic ice cerulean one's.

_Not to mention the sudden appearance of that flirt - Kaji who keeps on dancing attendance to Kahoko._

He wanted to pummel Kaji's face, but as a gentleman, he declined the temptation to do saw as he watched the golden haired man make Kahoko blush with every intense gaze he gave Kahoko. He contented himself nevertheless in pummeling him instead in his thoughts.

The thing that was bothering Ryotaro was how his senpai, Azuma, found out about his date with Kahoko. He already ruled out both Kazuki and Len for the purpose that Kazuki wasn't the suspicious type and he can't imagine the self-absorbed "prodigy" (note the "-") going to such lengths to monitor his behavior. No, it was likely to be that long-haired egotistically annoying senpai of his who keeps on pretending to be best of friends to the happy-go-lucky Kazuki.

_At least now I know who the bad egg is!_ Ryotaro smiled happily to himself.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yukito wandered around the house, hoping to catch Kahoko in case she was in one of her moods to play hide-and-seek again with him

Bathroom? No.

Room? No.

My room? Ah.. No again.

Kitchen? No. _Though I thought I'd catch her inside the refrigerator eating that cake Mom brought home with her yesterday._

Garden? Nah-ah!

Living Room? Just started from there. _I think she won't fit under the sofa this time. With that big body of her's. Haha!_

"Hmmm..." Yukito swiveled his head left and right as he tried to search for Kahoko, but instead caught sight of a pink stick-on note plastered on the marble kitchen counter.

_Yuki,_

_I'll be out with some friend today. We're going taste-testing at the pastry shops. Call me if you want me to take home some for you!_

_KahoXXX_

Sighing, Yukito slumped on the soft pillows on the sofa.

_Cellphone, why didn't I think of you?_ and proceeded to call his sister.

"Kaho?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Of course she wasn't answering her phone! _Damn that girl!_ a man with mahogany brown-hair threw his phone the bed, cursing as he stood at the nearby window.

"Of all the freaking, crazy people!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Maître, votre père demandé vous." a man with graying hair spoke in French as he opened the door hesitantly, aware of the young man's famous tantrums.

_("Master, your father asked for you")_

"Ce qui il veut maintenant ? !" frowning as he answered back in French, he shot him a glare before returning to the window.

_("What does he want now?")_

"Votre père a demandé si vous viendriez à l'étude. Il souhaite discuter quelque chose avec vous." the man attempted to appear dignified but failed.

_(Your father asked if you would come to the study. He wishes to discuss something with you.)_

"Il nécessite une autre proposition pour que je change ma carrière tandis qu'I' ; m dehors et environ ? Ou n'a-t-il pas élaboré une fois de plus pour me tenter dans venir à lui ?" he sarcastically retorted, knowing how his father likes his silly little games, making him act like his puppet instead of his own son.

_("Does it entail another proposition for me to change my career while I'm out and about? Or did he not elaborate once more to tempt me into coming to him?")_

"Errez…." the butler looked mollified as he thought out that the master's father has indeed forgotten to tell him about the matter.

_("Err...")_

Cursing once more, the man strode towards the door and left the bewildered butler at his wake, scratching his head as he did so.

"What do you want from me, you old man!" shouting loudly meters before he reached the study room's handsome oak doors, he could hear the light chuckle inside as if making fun of him.

Opening the doors with a bang, he glowered at the older man sitting comfortably in the huge winged lion armchair.

"Why, a pleasant day to you my dear son." his father mocked him from behind the ornately decorated table, holding a bloody red wine in his left while looking at his son speculatively.

"I asked you a question didn't I?" he retorted back, matching his father's arrogance with his own.

"I know." his father simply answered.

"Then be done with it!" he glared even more, knowing his father, he always has something under his sleeve.

_Especially since I did it! _he chortled to himself as he recalled the embarrassing situation he placed his "dear" father in weeks ago.

Smiling oddly at his son, "I had a talk with HER, she's agreed to have you over. You'll be spending 6 months with them."

Lost in words, the younger man stood there like a frozen statue as his father's smile widened even more.

"I heard she's into Journalism." and dismissed his son.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"WHAAA! WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THAT MAN!" Amou Nami screamed at the top of her lungs as she wailed in despair at her predicament.

"He did ask nicely..." her mother giggled as she watched her only daughter pacing around the house, cleaning it.

"But tomorrow?" Amou finally sank in the nearest chair and clutched her chest scarily.

"Don't be like that, he might have changed a lot since the two of you have last seen each other..." her mother patted her head kindly.

"More like SCRATCHED each other." Amou looked weirdly up at her mother.

Laughing, Amou's mother tottered off.

"I cleaned his room by the way. He'll be next to you."

"NOOOOO!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"That hungry monster!" Kahoko muttered darkly as she carried one of the many boxes she bought from all the pastry shop she, along with Kazuki and Len tasted.

"Its okay, Kaho - chan! We don't mind one single bit!" Kazuki smiled cheerfully at his kouhai as he too carried 3 boxes of pastries while Len had 2.

"Gomen Hihara -senpai. Tsukimori - kun." Kahoko bowed low.

Sighing, Len nodded as they continued their walk to Kahoko's house.

"I haven't met your brother, Kaho - chan. What's he like?" Kazuki asked thoughtfully, imagining a male version of Kahoko.

"Anou -..." Kahoko scratched her head with her free hand.

"He's got red hair like mine..."

_WOW! SO cute! _Kazuki flushed pink.

"And his eyes are reddish gold..."

_Whow!_

"And his hair is like Aoi - kun's haircut..."

"And probably 6 inches taller than Aoi - kun too!" Kahoko paused.

Suddenly, a vision of Kaji with scarlet hair and reddish gold eyes swam in front of Len and Kazuki head. Followed by marching Kahoko's.

"SOOO CUUTTTEE!" Kazuki suddenly burst out, but stopped too as red tainted his cheeks.

"I didn't know you liked Aoi - kun, Hihara - senpai..." Len cracked a grimace which was supposed to be a smile, making Kahoko burst out with laughter.

"KAHOKO!" a loud voice hollered not far away.

"Onii - san!" Kahoko shouted back and started jogging towards her brother, but was too far away for Kazuki and Len to get a good look at.

Both walking much quickly, Len and Kazuki wanted to get a good look at Kahoko's brother.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Yukito apologized as Kahoko gingerly took the parcels of pastry her brother asked for from Kazuki and Len.

"No biggie!" Kazuki smiled sheepishly as he watched Yukito's towering figure in front of them.

"You must be the the 'friends' Kaho - chan here mentioned. But I believe she wrote 'some friend' here." Yukito frowned as he deposited the parcels over the kitchen counter top where the letter also lay.

Ushering both Len and Kazuki to sit down, Kahoko handed them drinks before rounding on her brother.

"I can make mistakes, can't I?" Kahoko pouted.

"And that's why I love you!" Yukito strode towards Kahoko and gave her a kiss on the forehead, making her blush crimson while the two boys gaped at what they saw.

"Anou -..." Kazuki looked at the siblings, unable to get his tongue untied.

"Gomen~!" Yukito apologized as he grinned at Kazuki and Len.

"I haven't seen Kaho - chan here for a while. I missed her so much.." he looked at Kahoko fondly.

"Onii - san!" Kahoko stuck out her tongue as she pulled herself away.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

***ding dong***

"See who it is won't you, Kaho - chan?" Yukito pushed her gently, grinning mysteriously at her.

"I will, I will!" Kahoko stuck out her tongue once more to her brother, blushing as she caught both Len and Kazuki's eyes on her.

Len sporting an amused face while Kazuki was grinning.

***ding dong***

***ding dong***

***ding dong***

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kahoko called out as she left the living room, hurrying as she reached the front doors.

"Seesh! Can't even wait! Keeps on ringing the doorbell!" they heard Kahoko mumble as she left.

"Ohayou!" they heard Kahoko greet the visitor before stopping suddenly.

_"What are YOU doing here?" _they heard her squeal with utter disbelief.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Stabbing forkfuls of meat to her plate, Kahoko kept muttering to herself darkly.

"_Girlfriend_ she says!"

"As if I'll buy that crap!"

"She just wants to get back at me for all those things that happened back then!"

"I never thought she'd sink as low as that!"

"Who is SHE to say that she's Yuki's girlfriend!"

"Er, Hino - san?" Ryoutaro called her, looking weirdly down at her during lunch time.

"And then, the NERVE to call mom okaa - san!"

"Kaho - chan?" Kazuki asked helpfully, giving Ryoutaro an unsure glance before prodding Kahoko on the back, making her jump in surprise.

"Hihara - senpai!" Kahoko blinked once and twice before blushing in realization.

"What are you mumbling about over there anyway?" Ryoutaro asked, waving his chopsticks in the air.

"Eih? Nothing!" Kahoko shook her head, hiding her blushing face under the pretense of eating her food.

"Never were a good liar, Hino - san." Ryoutaro grinned as he watched Kahoko bypass red and turn crimson.

"Is it about her?" Kazuki asked, careful not to appear too nosy about the subject.

"Hn.." Kahoko mumbled.

"Seesh, Hino - san.." Ryoutaro laughed as Kahoko seemed to produce steams of embarrasment.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_You were my sun_

_You were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

_So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

.

.

He looked down at the picture of a beautiful girl smiling up at him, her curly lavender hair framing her beautiful face, making her even more impossibly beautiful.

"Oh you'll be paying back everything you took from me.." he murmured dangerously as he ripped her photo in two, and then throwing it in the fire. Watching as the fire swallowed her beautiful face unto its fiery depths.

"You'll definitely pay for leaving me.." he grinned as he smoothed back a misplaced ashen-colored lock of his hair.

.

.

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

"Must do-" Kahoko mumbled while sleeping, twisting uncomfortably in bed.

"Can't let it-" she frowned, sweating as she twisted once more, entangling herself on the blanket.

"Seesh, Kaho - chan.. Can't even sleep properly when she's around.." Yukito opened Kahoko's door a crack, watching his sister mumble on her sleep once more.

"Can't see-" Kahoko waved her two hands in the air, as if waving something away in front of her.

Yukito opened Kahoko's door wider, suddenly halting into a stop when she murmured something else.

"Yuki - onii - san... Koi... Len..."

His eyes growing wide, he watched Kahoko hug her pillow tighly.

_"Kaho-ko?"_

.

.

* * *

**okay, okay, that was a bit short (in sense of the texture of the story),**

**I mean, I left a lot of puzzles in the story which I know for a fact that I'd have to undo on my own too! *sigh* Such a bummer.. And here I thought I'd be able to get a weekend rest.. So, for all of those LenxKaho fans out other, I hope you'll like the next few chapters I'll be updating.. I can see for now that I will be in a complicated situation because of this story.. *sigh* nevertheless, I'll be updating soon because I feel discontented with what I have written down.**

** I'm sorry but I won't be writing a sneak peek for the next chapter since I WILL be updating in maybe 2 weeks time? What's the point in spoiling my fun, right? eih eih! hihihi.. :)**

**Oh crap! I can't resist! Okay, here's a sneak preview... Just this LITTLE!**

_The Heart that Stopped Beating_

_._

_.**"Its so complicated.." **Kahoko mumbles to him, tearing her eyes away from him._

_**"Why? Don't you see what's in front of you?"** he can't help but avoid the pleading in his voice._

_**"You left for such a long time.. And now you're here, its not making my decision any easier..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3:The Heart that stopped Beating

**A/N: I do not own La Corda. If I did... I still won't though... So, I should stop dreaming.. *sigh***

**I so enjoyed writing this chapter, I got so carried away that I kept on writing and writing.. Til I realized its gotten SOOO long. Sorry!**

***sigh* I'm having so much fun looking at myself in the mirror, I feel like I'm starting to emulate Azuma's personality. Hahahaha!**

**I want to thank the following people, for making me their favorite author, for making this their favorite story, for the story alerts, and author alerts and the reviews!. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**** ozzyfan97**

**** LacusClyne26 - hahaha.. is the suspense killing you? I hope not.. the next chapters would definitely answer some things that I wish I could answer for myself! hahahaha!**

**** CrimsonQueen24**

**** AND FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO JUST READ THIS BUT DIDN"T ADD NOR REVIEWED ME, STILL, MANY THANKS! ^_^ I can feel your presence.. :) **

**P.S, don't be scared of my 7th sense... just kidding! :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Heart that stopped beating

PART 1

.

.

Nami lay in bed, dark circles around her eyes.

_Today, today of all days!_

She then groped around her bedside table, till she felt the silver clock.

_6:15! Why do I have to wake up at such a ridiculous hour!_

Standing up, she shook her head mentally. Cursing under her breathe at the predicament she had gotten herself into.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

"Moshi moshi! Amou residence!" Nami chirped happily while cooking.

"Good day, Nami - dear!" a kindly voice spoke on the other hand.

"Uncle!" Nami greeted, eyes shining.

"I wonder if you can do me a favor, my darling niece.." the man spoke apologetically.

"Whatever you say, I'll do it for you Uncle!" Nami piped up excitedly.

"I do hope you remember your _dear _cousin?" the man cautiously asked.

"Eerr.." Nami scratched her head.

_Him?_

"Of course, Uncle!"

_Who would forget such a pompous brat! _Nami thought out savagely.

"I was hoping you could agree to have him for the remainder of his summer?"

"Agree? Remainder? Summer?" Nami stuttered.

"Yes.. So, will you?" the man asked kindly.

"She will!" a voice shouted behind Nami's frozen figure.

Turning, Nami found her mom clutching the other telephone extension and gave her a naughty wink.

"Wonderful! I'll have him there in 2 days! Thank you so much, Mitchiko - darling!" the man spoke cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"MOTHERRR!" Nami wailed helplessly, causing her mom to run pelmel to her room.

"What is it, Nami - dear?" her mom, Mitchiko, asked wide-eyed.

"Why did you agree?" Nami looked pleadingly at her mom.

"Its nice to have somebody else around here when you're at school.." Mitchiko sighed in relief at the reason Nami shouted.

"But..."

"No but's Nami - chan.." Mitchiko wagged a reprimanding finger at her as she walked out of Nami's door.

"But-"

"And I hear he's gotten cuter!" Nami heard her call out.

"MOM!" Nami shouted.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Today! Why does it have to be today!" the man with mahogany brown hair cursed silently as he endured the longest flight in his entire life.

"We'll be landing shortly at Narita International Airport in Narita City [1]. Kindly check your belongings before we land. Thank you very much!" a woman's voice filled the airpline, making the man's brows furrow even more.

Checking his stuff, the man soon trooped behind the others as they stood up to leave the airplane.

Walking towards the huge tarmac of Narita International Airport, the man shielded his eyes from the glaring sun, and thankfully brushed off a misplaced strand of hair as they entered the airconditioned waiting area for new arrivals.

Heading towards the huge conveyor after having all of his documents checked, he peered agitatedly for his luggage, and smiled as he saw the 3 huge black bags with his trademark scarlet ribbon adorning the holder bearing his carefully embroidered name.

But much to his surprise, he was caught off-guard by something else attached in his so-called luggage.

"私はBoufルHiriko午前" the man looked flabbergastedly at the name tag in his luggage clashing with his own personalized one's and emitted a low pitch growl, knowing exactly who would do such indescribable crime.

_(Watashi wa Bouf ru Hiriko gozen - I am Hiriko Le Bouf)_

Shaking his mahogany head frustratingly, he proceeded to pull his things along with him towards the waiting area, wondering as he did so, how his over-zealous mother managed to place such a horrible tag on his luggage without his knowledge at the very least.

Heading towards the waiting lounge for the visitor's Hiriko prodded his brain to think of a way on how his ostentatious mother managed to do such crime when she was supposed to be in a presscon regarding a movie for The Strasbourg International Film Festival [2] at Regent Petite France [3] in Strasbourg.

Deciding to think about the rest of the intrepid details, Hiriko sighed.

Looking around for his cousin, Hiriko found two women seemingly fighting over a sign that distinctly read,

**我々はここにいる、Hirikoは、SAN！**

_(Wareware wa koko ni iru, Hiriko wa, SAN! - We're here, Hiriko-san!)_

Sighing, he made his way towards a girl with curly waist-long brown hair, and an older woman with the same shade of brown hair, only in a bob.

.

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Kahoko sarcastically asked Yukito, giving him a deadpan glare.

"Because you're such an angel?" Yukito smiled appreciatively at Kahoko.

"Note to self, never believe his flattering words.." Kahoko grumbled as she trailed behind her brother.

"Come now, Kaho - chan! You know me better than that!" Yukito winked at her, making the two saleslady behind Kahoko sigh in admiration.

"So handsoommmee..." one of the girls mumbled.

Shaking her head, Kahoko stepped away from her brother before he decides to leave trails of broken hearts.

Giving the two saleslady a flying kiss, he turned his back on them, dragging Kahoko along as they fainted in happiness.

"You really are a womanizer!" Kahoko glared at her brother.

"Come on! When you're as handsome as I am, you have to do it!" Yukito joked.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Kahoko grinned.

"Always am!" Yukito smiled with a flourish.

Extending his arms at Kahoko, she took it with a sheepish grin and linked her arms with his and heading happily towards the Woman's apparel section.

"Now, my darling cupcake.." Yukito whispered in Kahoko's ears, sending shivers down her spine, "what do you want?"

.

.

* * *

.

Azuma sighed longingly as he inspected one silk clothe after the other.

_"I can't seem to decide what to wear for tonight's Hanami _[4]_, Azuma - niisan!" Miyabe pouted up at her brother, "please help me!" _

He couldn't seem to resist Miyabe and here he was now, wasting away precious time by choosing over pieces of silk that would suit her beauty.

Touching each and every silk with interest, he started wondering when has Miyabe ever been this interested in clothes to wear for an event particularly when the event would be tonight.

Hands stopping at a particular pink silk cloth embroidered with roses at the bottom, Azuma smiled at the feel of it against his long tapered fingers.

A sudden evil grin wiped the gentle smile on his face as a sudden thought occured to him.

_I read somewhere that silk's can also suit a man's neck. Wouldn't it be extremely fascinating if I could wrap these pretty little things on those men's neck? _

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mitchiko watched her daughter and her nephew through the driver's mirror. Nami and Hiriko were _too _silent for comfort. She can almost feel a storm brewing. Hadn't it been said before that a cloudless sky means disaster?

Nami on the other looked away from her cousin, sitting with arms crossed on her chest and looking through the passing scenery.

She has to admit, Hiriko has grown more handsome. Its no wonder every girl within the vicinity of Cité Scolaire Internationale de Lyon [5], Hiriko's former school, would drop like lead whenever he walked past.

_According to Hiriko's father atleast._

Sighing, Nami frowned, not noticing the curious looks she gained from Hiriko as he studied her under his long golden lashes.

Nami seemed to be intent on avoiding him.

_Its not really her fault now, is it? _Hiriko's conscience muttered to him.

Sighing, he too looked at the passing scenery in front of him.

He hadn't visited Yokohama in a few years since he was 6.

_A lot has changed. _

He watched as cars, houses and huge buildings passed as blurs in front of him.

Mitchiko then took a sudden swerve, disorienting both teenagers, before stopping in front of a neat modern Japanese 2-story house.

"I guess we're home!" Mitchiko turned around as she announced the obvious, and chuckled at the sight before her very eyes.

Nami sprawled atop Hiriko's long legs and Hiriko's face eating Nami's long curly brown hair.

Both blushing furiously.

.

.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I HATE mYSELF! I practically pressed "BACK" in my internet browser and forgot to SAVE all the wonderful things I've written down! buhuhuhu! I hate it! I've beed so happy writing down and I did that stupid thing! I hate it!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Len ran a frustrated hand over his immaculate cerulean hair. His concentration was WAY off today. He can't even finish practicing this stupid music sheet in front of him!

_This is a very first! _He mumbled tiredly to himself as he gently placed his violin inside its case.

Pushing himself back unto his bed, Len felt his hands over his pale face which in his opinion was WAY too warm in his opinion.

Only one name seemed to crop up in his brain every time he closed his eyes.

_Kazuki - senpai._

Its not like he particularly fancy that energy-filled battery-like senpai of his. He seemed too much most of the time since he keeps on bounding here and there for no particular reason.

_No, he has a particular reason. _Len felt all sorts of emotion as he lay there still and thoughtful.

_Its just that he didn't know that Kazuki - senpai has.. feelings.. for Kahoko._

_Its not that that's really bothering you, is it? _Len can almost hear his conscience voicing out loud and clear.

_Come to think of it, _Len knitted his brows, _his conscience never sounded uncannily like his mother._

Standing up in surprise, he caught his mother standing mischievously in his door, wearing her particularly annoying smile that irked Len to quite some extent.

"You should be more careful, Len - chan.." Misa Hamai looked at her son with laughter in her eyes.

"You tend to talk while asleep.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kahoko walked amongst the crowd as they milled along the tents surrounding the event. Glancing around her nervously, she peeked at her back, sighing in relief for the umpteenth time that night.

...

_Twirling herself in front of the huge ceiling-to-floor mirror inside Maruchuu _[6]_, Kahoko excitedly left the dressing room and danced happily in front of Yukito._

**_"It fits me sooo perfectly, Yuki - oniisan!" _**_Kahoko bounded happily towards him, flushed with excitement._

**_"Its supposed to fit you because I'm already having a headache watching you look like crap from one dress to another," _**_Yukito sighed in relief. He felt a vein popping in his temple a while ago as he tried to keep his composure after seeing Kahoko look crappy indeed at the dresses the saleslady handed her. _

_By the looks of it, they were intentionally sabotaging his sister's good looks by handing her clothes she barely has no idea what might look like on her. He had to restrain himself since they were in fact ladies, and it would totally ruin his good looks reprimanding such childish behavior. _

_So in the end, he went towards the racks and racks of women's clothings inside the store and picked one dress which was shoved unceremoniously back down. By the looks of it, some evil saleslady._

**_Let it pass... _**_He massaged his temples._

_Handing Kahoko the gorgeous cream colored silk dress with beautifully hand-embroidered cherry blossoms at the helm of it, Yukito shot one of the saleslady with his icy glare before resuming his seat in front of Kahoko's dressing room, massaging his temples._

_Now, surveying the gorgeous dress on his gorgeous little sister, Yukito can't help but stifle a grin at her flushed face. _

_Watching Yukito's eyes twinkle with delight, Kahoko obliged under his gaze by modelling in front of him as he held his right arm like an escort, twirling like a ballerina._

_But before she could finish, she felt Yukito's hold on her turn into a tight one, hurting her small hands._

**_"Yuki - oniisan!" _**_Kahoko whimpered as she faced him, noting the blank look in his face._

**_"Gomen, Kaho - chan.." _**_Yukito ran his long tapered hands over his head, ruffling his shiny crimson locks._

**_"You forgot to zip your back.." _**_Yukito whispered in her ears as he leaned over her._

_..._

Watching the growing crowd, Kahoko looked left and right as she tried to look for any signs of familiar heads amongst the throngs of people pressing together as they crowded one tent after another.

Walking towards the clustered group of trees near the Ōoka River [7], she hopefully browsed the many people seating on mats as they eat and danced under the starlit sky.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar brown hair reprimanding what seemed like a man with messy emerald hair surrounded by familiar faces.

Hitching a smile, she approached the congregating crowd.

"NAMI - CHAN!" she shouted as she neared them.

Unfortunately for Kahoko, her feet tripped on an unsuspecting rock just as she was running towards them in her 3-inch high heels.

"AHHHH!" Kahoko covered her face as she readied herself for the impact, which didn't come.

"You should be more careful!" a man's voice struggled as he held her in the waist, stopping her just in time.

Blushing furiously, Kahoko lowered her head.

"Would you please right yourself now? Our stance isn't exactly easy considering your weight!" he hissed in her ears.

Blushing crimson now, Kahoko pushed herslef upright, and brushed a non-existent dirt on her dress.

"Uh.. Thanks for that." Kahoko bowed low.

"No problem.." the man replied, walking off in the dark.

"Wait! I don't -!" Kahoko tried to call after him as he was swallowed by the dark, "know your name.."

"Hey, Kaho - chan!" Nami's called out to her.

"Oh! Nami - chan!" Kahoko jumped with a start.

"We've been waiting for you for quite a while now.. We've set-up the picnic for us. Gomen.." Nami apologized.

"No, its alright.." Kahoko smiled understandingly at her friend.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, l'homme!" a man's voice filled the other end of the line.

_(What happened to you, man!)_

"Rien ... Juste aider une jeune fille maladroite .. Près de ruiner mon kimono .." Hiriko straightened out a crumple in his immaculate deep blue haori [8] partnered with crisp white hakamas [9]

_(Nothing... Just helping some clumsy girl.. Nearly ruining my kimono..)_

"HAHAHA! Je ne peux pas imaginer une fois que vous porter un kimono! Vous pouvez être à mi-japonais, mais vous êtes encore français à moi!" the voice on the other end barked with laughter.

_(HAHAHA! I can not imagine for once you wearing a kimono! You may be half-Japanese, but you are still French to me!)_

"Oh très drôle! Vous pensez que je voulais m'habiller comme ça?" Hiriko snapped sarcastically at his friend.

_(Oh very funny! You think I wanted to dress like this?) _

"Qui sait? Vous pourriez avoir disparu de l'autre côté ..." the man paused, "Faire d'autres hommes moins fortunés heureux."

_(Who knows? You might have gone to the other side.. - Making other less fortunate men happy.)_

"Lorsque l'enfer gèle!" Hiriko retorted, snapping his phone shut.

_(When hell freezes!)_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Where is he?" Nami mumbled as she peered hopefully amongst the dense trees.

"Who are you looking for, Amou - san?" Azuma asked genially as he approached her and Kahoko.

"Oh nothing, Yunoki - senpai!" Nami replied distractedly, walking off and leaving him with Kahoko.

"Wait! Nami - chan-!" Kahoko called after her unsuccessfully, as the dark trees swallowed her.

Sighing in frustration, Kahoko shook her head for it seemed like this was the second time she called after someone and those damn trees swallowed them too.

"What's wrong, Kahoko? Afraid to stay too long with me?" Kahoko instantly froze the moment Azuma's mocking voice carried to her.

Gulping, Kahoko looked around. Indeed, everyone else seemed to be occupied with someone else.

Keiichi was making some weird conversation with Fuyuumi.

Mio, Nao and Mori were giggling with what seemed like jokes from Kazuki - senpai.

Len and Ryoutaro were having their usual verbal abuses as both of them have their arms crossed, brows knitted.

Aoi on the other hand disappeared.

"N - no!" Kahoko shook her head in denial.

"Oh come now. I can read you like the back of my palm.." Azuma smoothly answered, smiling as he watched Kahoko tremble with nervousness as he stepped closer.

"Please stop teasing me, Yunoki - senpai.." Kahoko mumbled weakly at her senpai, taking a step back rather hesitantly.

"Oh, but I enjoy these moments.. Humor me instead.." Azuma smiled dangerously at her.

"Hino - san!" a new voice called her, looking back, Kahoko watched as Shinobu - sense's figure appeared amongst the thick trees, waving excitedly at the others too.

Sighing, Azuma gave Shinobu one of his plastic smiles before whispering in an undertone to her, "How lovely it would be to tie my wonderful silk kimono around the other's neck.."

Snapping her neck back at Azuma's direction, Kahoko's eyes grew wide.

"Yunoki - senpai-?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ever heard of a joke?" he grinned evilly at her flushed face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ah! Kanazawa - sensei!" Nami jumped in surprise as his towering figure appeared through the thicket.

"Oi! Nami!" Kanazawa waved his hand in recognition, his other hand clutching a pack of cigars.

Looking at him thoughtfully, "Were you the one talking out there with someone on the phone?" Nami asked.

"Oh, that. Well, yeah.." Kanazawa scratched his head before sighing in resign.

"Well, Seiso's having its annual theater-thing. And Kira here suggested I handle it since I used to be in opera. Seesh! They're not even in the same league!" running a hand over his gray locks, Kanazawa popped out a cigarette.

"Can't even teach without having my previous profession being dragged in!" Puffing smokes now, he looked at Nami carefully.

"Say, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out there with the others? Enjoying the event?" he puffed once more.

"I'm looking for my cousin." Nami answered simply, returning to her task by looking left and right.

"You on the other hand, Nami, don't know how to act." Kanazawa stated simply and walked away with a wave.

"No I don't!" Nami huffed angrily.

"Stupid old man!" she called after him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I can't believe we're actually taking part in this.." Ryoutaro moaned in frustration.

"I've got exams and now these?" he waved the papers in Kanazawa's face.

"I'm really sorry.." sighing, Kanazawa leaned back in his table.

Shifting uncomfortably as he faced 10 uncertain teenagers, "Kira wanted a twist to this play, you see."

"And precisely what twist is the Chairman planning now?" Ryoutaro butted in with exasperation, waving the sheaf of papers once more.

"I know all of you can relate to the story even if I just tell it to you.." all of them nodded at him, "except maybe Tsukimori.." he nodded in his direction, grinning as he noticed a sudden vein pulsating in his temple.

"Just because I act aloof to most people doesn't mean I can't relate to anything!" he snapped, glaring at Kanazawa.

"Oh sure! You can relate to a love story because..?" Ryoutaro rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't see why I have to explain my side to someone like you who kicks a stupid ball for fun!" Len snapped back.

"Who said you have to explain anything to me!" Ryoutaro heated up, his ears turning red.

Looking back and forth at the two arguing a few chairs apart, everyone marveled at how their ego's seem to exceed the other like a tennis match.

"Then why ask if you really aren't that interested in answers!" Len coldly retorted.

"Just admit it, Tsukimori! The closest thing you can understand when it comes to a love story is your violin and it isn't even human at that!" Ryoutaro stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Instantly shutting up, both of them looked away from each other.

"That's settled then!" Kanazawa drawled on.

"I still can't see where the twist is, Kanayan.." Kazuki pouted as he leaned forward from his chair.

"Seat properly or you might fall off your chair!" Kanazawa irritatedly pointed back at him.

_"I swear you've got a 5-year old's brain in that head of your's!" _he muttered under his breath.

Looking anywhere but Kazuki, Kanazawa plowed on.

"The characters here will be playing musical instruments to tell their pain and suffering.."

"So, that's like the concourse competition all over again.." Ryoutaro flicked his hand annoyingly.

"I think it sounds great!" Kahoko beamed at everyone.

"Thank you, Hino - san!" Kanazawa nodded approvingly.

"Seeing as some of you are eager for the play, all of your roles as already assigned to you beforehand.." mutters and comments of incredulity filled the air as everyone seemed perplexed at the sudden news.

"Well, start reading the story so you can get the gist of it.." Kanazawa picked up his packet of cigarette from the table and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kanazawa - sensei?" Azuma finally spoke.

"I'll be out in the grounds if you need me.. Just a bit of a smoke.." he waved the hand that was holding the cigarettes.

"And the roles you'll be playing is at the very back of the paper." and with that, he left the room with a bang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Do you honestly expect me to be here for you? To be waiting here for you?" Kahoko spoke softly, barely looking up at him.

"CUT! What do you think you're doing? Is this a play or a GAME?" a man with thick agapanthus screamed at Kahoko from the audience seat, eyes bulging with controlled anger. Pointing his finger from Kahoko to Aoi.

"Gomen -" Kahoko flushed, sweat literally dripping from her face, barely able to look up at Aoi standing beside her. She then felt a comforting squeeze from Aoi, comforting her as the director's tirade went on and on.

"We've done this scene for like a million times AND YOU STILL CAN"T GET IT!" this time, not mistaking his tone, Kahoko flinched at him as he screeched.

"You're going to have a heart-attack at your age.." a drawling voice called out from behind the seats, precisely from the open door of the auditorium.

Looking at the source, the man who was previously screaming his lungs out glowered at the other.

"You told me they are the best! I can't see where you banged your head lately, Oi!" the man glared back.

"I told you they are the perfect students to play.." Kira approached the older man. Signaling for Kahoko and the other's to leave, he waited for the entire auditorium to be completely empty except him and his uncle.

"And I mean _play_!" he emphasized.

"Oh... Ohhh.." the older man's eyes widened.

"So you mean to tell me they _play _instruments?" he asked like a child.

"Yes. They were this year's concourse participants." Kira remembered Kahoko's pale face.

"And please cut these kids some slack, they _play, _not _act_!"

.

"Kaho - chan!" Kazuki called out as soon as he saw her walking towards the school gates.

"Hihara - senpai.." Kahoko returned weakly.

"You seem a bit pale.. Are you okay?" Kazuki peered at Kahoko's eyes.

"I'm okay.. I guess I got a bit overworked by that scene.." Kahoko sighed, but smiling reassuringly back at him.

"You sure?" Kazuki asked worriedly.

"Yeah.." Kahoko nodded.

"Is it okay if I walk you home?" Kazuki asked quickly, blushing as he lowered his head in embarassment.

"Sure.." Kahoko answered, not noticing the happiness and excitement in his eyes.

"Yes!" Kazuki shouted, but stopping suddenly at the look of confusion in Kahoko's face.

"Nothing.." he grinned from ear to ear.

.

"Look!" suddenly, a pair of angry voices broke through a tree as both Kahoko and Kazuki made a detour and passed by Yamashita Park[10], stopping their conversation.

"I didn't ASK for it! You bring it up to him!" this time, a male voice angrily answered back.

"Why can't YOU ask HIM yourself! He's your FATHER!" a female voice spoke this time, making both Kahoko and Kazuki's eyebrows raise at the familiar voice.

"Nami - chan?" Kahoko looked at Kazuki questioningly.

Shaking his head, Kazuki motioned for them to go nearer.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that? He practically left Lyon the day he told me that!" the man frustratingly answered.

"You have such conniving parents!" Nami sighed.

"Nami - chan?" Kahoko called out uncertainly.

"Ah!" both Nami and the man he was with jumped in surprise.

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

"You should've told us you've got a cousin THAT cute tucked somewhere!" Mio complained between mouthfuls of tonkatsu.

"I mean, he's been _the _talk of the entire school! He's so good-looking! He can rival Kaji - kun, Yunoki - senpai, and Tsukimori - kun anytime!"

Flipping her hair in an I-really-don't-care-if-he-exists manner, Nami shot Mio a calculated look.

Beside her, Kahoko and Nao cast an exasperated look at Mio; while Aoi looked at her in surprise.

"Don't tell me you _like _him?"

Nodding in response, Mio leaned closer to Nami.

"So, what does he like? What is _he _like?"

"Ask him that yourself!"

"How can I do that when he's not even here!" Mio complained, pouting at the obvious.

"Just look for him somewhere in the school. He's here somewhere!" Nami ate mouthfuls from her bento.

.

Humming to himself, Hiriko applauded his ingenuity at escaping such brutal girls yet again. Some where actually fighting tooth and just to get close to him ever since he arrived a week ago!

Stopping just underneath a cherry tree on the side of a certain building, he laid down, resting his silky mahogany head down the tree's trunk, he closed his eyes, smiling to himself at finally gaining some peace and quiet at the pestilential school.

As soon as Hiriko closed his eyes, a soft melody floated to him from an open window, smiling, he listened in as the melody's beginning fill him up like a free-flowing river.

Still with eyes closed, he felt an easy breeze overcome him, soothing his senses and reminding him of distant memories that have been long forgotten in his childhood days in their mansion in Lyon.

Inhaling deeply, his nose was invaded by the sweet smell of the grass mixing with the summer smell of the cherry blossoms above him.

But the music suddenly stopped, making Hiriko open his eyes for a bit as the music continued a little lower than the previous notes, but quickly regaining its previous flow.

As the melody continued, the music picked up speed, which suited Hiriko better, making his head sway along the music.

Before Hiriko knew it, the melody ended, leaving him a bit empty.

About to stand up to find out which window the sound drifted off from, his questions was answered when a feminine voice spoke up, just above Hiriko's head.

"Do you think that was okay?" the girl asked, worry etched in every note of her voice.

"Don't worry! It was great!" another voice spoke up, by the sound of it to Hiriko, she was boosting the other's morale.

"But I went off-key in this part.." hearing a couple of paper rustle, it seemed to him that the other girl was pointing something.

"Don't worry too much! Your playing was good! I bet even Tsukimori- kun would say so!" he heard a soft chuckle as the other girl mumbled something he couldn't quite hear, but which made the other girl chuckle even more.

"No, you shouldn't say that! I bet that you've been practicing _too _much! You should rest once in a while!"

"Impossible! I don't know how you can cope up with all the stress!"

"You forget, I'm used to this. But you? Its been like a whirlwind of events since last semester!"

"Don't remind me about that.." a sudden snap of something made Hiriko's heart beat fast.

"So, are you still doing practices with Tsukimori - kun?"

"Yeah.. And he's been hinting heavily that if I don't improve before he leaves for Vienna, I may as well forget about seriously moving to the Music Department.."

"Don't mind him that much.. He's always like that!" another sudden snap was made, making Hiriko wonder what it was with all the snapping.

"So, what are you planning this weekend? Practice some more?" a few chairs were noisily being placed back (_by the looks of it.. _thought Hiriko)

"Yeah.. Most probably.. I think I'll go by the park.." Hiriko could hear a sigh.

"Well, classes are about to start not.." Hiriko checks his watch, "I think we should go.."

Hiriko creeps up at the window's ledge, hoping to catch sight of the person who played the melody minutes ago.

"By the way, I think you should pick up some speed in the middle part of Handel's Sonata for violin and continuo in A major, HWV 361, its supposed to be a happy tune in the middle!" the other girl teased, just as Hiriko appeared.

Barely in the nick of time, Hiriko saw a crimson haired girl pout back at a girl with brown hair, clutching a violin case.

"I don't think that was funny.." the Kahoko stuck out her tongue as she slammed the door close.

.

"Man! I'm so tired!" Kahoko stretches as she exits the stage to what seemed like her 50th _repeat _practice performance.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Kaho - chan!" Aoi instantly materialized beside her.

Jumping in surprise, Kahoko sighs in relief and ascent and nods back at him.

"Its okay, Kaji - kun.. I'm alright.."

"But still..." Aoi frowns worriedly at her.

"Don't worry too much about me!" Kahoko playfully punches him in his shoulder.

"Okay.." Sighing, Aoi ran a fretful hand over his golden locks.

"Say, Kaho - chan.. Why don't we go somewhere fun tomorrow?" Aoi smiles innocently at her.

"Sure! I'll ask out the others if they'd like to come.." Kahoko brightens up.

Grabbing her hand before she takes a purposeful step towards the others at the other side of the stage, "uhh.. I was hoping its just the two of us.." he gives her 'i-hope-its-okay' look.

Looking at him curiously, Kahoko stops in her tracks.

"Why?"

"I just want to spend a day with the most special girl in my life..." Aoi softly whispers, looking at her straight in the eye.

Blushing red, Kahoko looks away.

"You should stop calling me that, Kaji - kun.. People here are getting the wrong impression..."

"Then, please have a bit of fun with me.. Even if for a while..." Aoi pleads.

Sighing in surrender, Kahoko nods back, unable to look him in the eye.

"Thank you so much!" Aoi places Kahoko's small hands in his lips and kisses it, making everyone around them gasp in surprise.

"Hey! Stop fooling around there!" a loud voice bellowed from the far exit at the opposite side of the door.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Flinging her bag on top of her pink flower-patterned bed sheet, Kahoko throws herself on her brown swivel chair and closes her eyes.

_Giggling! _Kahoko mutters in her head, a vein throbbing painfully in her temples.

Suddenly, a loud laugh reaches Kahoko's ears followed by a tinkling girlish laugh.

Placing her small hands in her ears, Kahoko shuts out the two irritating noise.

_Why is SHE even here! _Kahoko mutely rages in her head.

As if reading her thoughts, Yukito's voice drifts to her room.

"Kaho - chan.. Come down here please!"

Shaking her head, Kahoko stands up and flops on top of her bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Wait here for a sec.." Kahoko hears Yukito excuse himself.

Now she can hear him coming up.

_He's almost here! _Kahoko panics slightly on her sleeping position.

"Kaho - chan?" opening the door slowly, Yukito peeks inside her room, eyes stopping as it focused on Kahoko's 'pretending-to-be-asleep' figure.

Sighing, Yukito pushes open the door and heads towards Kahoko's bed.

"Kaho - chan..." Yukito sits near her and flops himself beside her.

Facing Kahoko's face, Yukito noticed how Kahoko's eyelids seemingly tremble.

A slow smile appeared on Yukito's face as he surveyed Kahoko up-close.

"Kahoko.." Yukito softly mumbles, inching his face towards Kahoko's.

"Kahoko..." he can now smell her sweet strawberry scent.

_Just the way I like it. _he smiles at the thought.

Raising a finger, Yukito places it on her lips and traced it ever so gently.

Feeling her lips tremble at the seductive motions he's making, Yukito places his entire hand on her face.

"Your visitor is here.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

[1]Narita International Airport in Narita City - one of the internation airport serving the greater Japan.

[2]The Strasbourg International Film Festival - annual film festival focusing on new and emerging independent filmmakers from around the world.

[3]Regent Petite France - is in the center of Strasbourg. I looked it up and I can definitely say its the most appealing hotel in Strasbourg (for me).. you can check it out for yoursefl. I'll be posting up the website in my profile for you to get a gist of the hotel.. ^_^ unfortunately though, the entire site is in french.. you can use google translate for that.. :)

[4]Hanami - the japanese traditional custom of viewing and enjoying the beauty of flowers. Can also mean "Cherry Blossom Festival". It differs in places since they coincide the festival when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. But most of them hold it around the end of March to May.

[5]Cité Scolaire Internationale de Lyon - also known as the "Lycée International de Lyon", is a leading international school located in the city of Lyon, France. They teach primary students up to high school.

[6]Maruchuu - located at 2-8, Naka-ku Yokohama Isesakicho. Its a women's clothing, women's clothing, fashion accessories. If you want to see a rough description of the place, i'll be posting the website on my profile.. just use google translate again.. ^_^

[7]Ōoka River - is located in Minami-ku, Yokohama. The Ōoka River is the major river in the Ward, and in spring many cherry blossoms come into full bloom on its banks

[8]haori and[9]hakamas - is a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. - is a divided (_umanoribakama_) or undivided skirt (_andonbakama_) which resembles a wide pair of trousers

[10]Yamashita Park - Yamashita Park is a public park that stretches about 750 meters along Yokohama's waterfront. The park is about a hundred meters wide, and consists mostly of open green space. I found this great site wherein the tourist actually shot some great view of the park. It really is pretty! :) I'll be posting the site on my profile.. ^_^

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: The Heart Part 2

**A/N: I do not own La Corda. If I did... I still won't though... So, I should stop dreaming.. *sigh***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Heart that stopped beating

PART 2

.

.

.

"Yes?" Kahoko faces a man with silky mahogany hair, so like Len's haircut.

From afar, Yukito is watching Kahoko with the man, a sneer etched in his handsome face as his left hand dangled over his company's shoulder's.

"I think you left this.." Hiriko looks down at Kahoko's figure, his startlingly midnight blue eyes gazing at her with intensity.

"Thanks, Le Bouf - san.." bowing low to express her gratitude, Kahoko wondered how in the world Hiriko managed to know her address.

Coughing suddenly, Hiriko looked at the Kahoko in a matter-of-fact way, "I found out from Nami.."

"Oh!" Kahoko's eyes rounded with understanding.

"I should be going now.." Hiriko closed his eyes tiredly for a second before mumbling quietly so that only Kahoko would catch what he's saying, "and besides, your brother seemed less than pleased with my presence.."

Looking at Yukito suddenly, he turned abruptly to his company, feeling the small bones in his neck creak.

"No, you must be mistaken.." Kahoko happily chirps on.

"If you say so.." Hiriko shakes his beautiful head like a dog.

"Bye then.." he opens the door, not waiting for Kahoko to do so and walks down the gate.

.

Barely breathing properly as he walked and walked further away from Kahoko's house, Hiriko let out a sigh of relief as soon as he reached the next stoplight.

He looked back, making sure nobody was following him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So, Kahoko, where to next?" Aoi happily pulls Kahoko by the hand as they walked along the brick path filled with cherry blossom petals. A couple of teenager's casting angry glares at the unsuspecting Kahoko.

"Hmm..." Kahoko looks left and right.

"We're in Kishine Park [1].." Kahoko looks down at the map in her left hand, tracing a path with her finger.

"Why don't we go to the Cosmo Clock 21 [2]?" Aoi pulls the map from Kahoko's hands. Paces beyond them, the girls try to catch Aoi's eye.

"But, that's the opposite way.." Kahoko frowns.

"Its okay! I promised you that we'll relax, remember?" Aoi gives Kahoko one of his one-in-a-million smile as he pleads his case. One of the girls from the distance faints with envy at the unaffected Kahoko.

"hm.. Okay.." Kahoko shrugs in answers.

"Ferris wheel, here we come!" Aoi shouts as he pulls Kahoko's hands. This time, the girls cry with outrage.

.

* * *

**A/N: yes, here I am again... _Kishine Park_ and _Cosmo clock 21_ does exist.. the website I posted on my profile is not Yamashita Park (so sorry for the awful mistake) and is indeed Kishine Park...**

* * *

.

.

"Where is she?" Yukito glanced at his watch repeatedly, alternating it with the door.

.

"WOW!" Kahoko gasped in delight as she watched the bright neon lights, making the entire area light up in fusions of color, making her eye water.

"Isn't it pretty?" Aoi whispered in her ear as he watched her clap in delight, very much like a kid.

"Yes! I love it! I'm so glad you brought me here!" Kahoko smiled dazzlingly at Aoi, still watching the light display as they walked out of the Cosmo Clock 21's area.

"We could do this again some other time.." Aoi playfully suggested, but wanted with all of his heart for Kahoko to say 'yes'.

"Of course! I love hanging out with you Kaji - kun! You're such a wonderful friend!" Kahoko nodded happily back at him.

Not noticing the sudden wry smile painted in his lips, Kahoko walked on.

_A friend, I ask you?_

.

"Where the heck are you!" Yukito snapped, sending a bottle of Pepsi flying through the window.

.

"Thanks for today, Kaji - kun.." Kahoko shyly looked down, feeling the apples of her cheek heat up.

"Kaho-... I mean.. Hino - san.." Aoi cleared his throat, taking a step closer towards Kahoko as they stood at her front porch.

"Ye-yes?" Kahoko's blush instantly flared, turning crimson.

"I thought about what you said.." takes another step to her.

"About?" steps back.

"Us.." another step forward.

"What about us?" steps back.

"Being friends.." takes a half-measured step forward, looking down at Kahoko's now bewildered face.

"Yes, we are friends.." Kahoko now takes a cautious step back, but her feet hits the hard-paneled door, making her gulp.

"Uhmm.. What about it again?" trying to sound composed and calm, Kahoko looks at Aoi's nose instead, just to be able to avoid the heated stare she's receiving from the 'Prince' himself.

Placing his face inches from Kahoko's, Aoi's sensual lips formed a seductive smile, forming a word Kahoko barely understood.

**Click**

Kahoko felt everything turn into slow motion.

She felt her feet give way as she stared at Aoi's closed eyes coming closer to her's.

She felt surprised as she watched Aoi's eyelashes up close, each and every one flecked with gold at the very tip before darkness swallowed her.

.

.

Kahoko stretched luxuriously as the warm sun tickled her ivory skin, making smile widely at its warmth.

Rubbing her eyes childishly, Kahoko smiled blissfully at the wonderful sensation of waking up to the glorious sun god's rays, but stopped suddenly at the raised voices echoing up to her room.

_"What's wrong with that?" _Kahoko could hear a male voice ring out.

_Yukito?_

_"You haven't fully grasped the situation!" _this time a female voice shot back tiredly.

_Mom?_

_"I have!" _opening her door a crack, she heard the words now clearly.

"You don't! Is this how we raised you? Forget about what happened! Its not for you to do something as huge mistake like that one!"

"We're of age!"

"No! She's too young and I absolutely forbid you to do it!"

"I don't give a damn!"

**_*Slap*_**

Kahoko stifled a gasp as she heard her mother's sudden sob.

"Is this how I made you, Yukito! Did I actually raise a monster!"

"-"

"I want you to tell all this to your father when he gets home!"

Kahoko heard a pair of feet shuffle towards the kitchen, leaving complete silence.

Hurriedly, Kahoko closed the door gently, slipping down the floor.

_What have you done, Yuki? _tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tell me? Why did you take Kahoko's address from my desk again?" Nami hissed at Hiriko as they walked towards school, making sure nobody was hearing in on their conversation since dozens of girls were tailing them.

"I didn't!" Hiriko hissed back, unruffled.

"Yeah, like I'll buy that!" Nami frowned.

"She's already your classmate, for goodness sake! Can't you have asked her yourself!" she exasperatedly looked at him.

"I have my reason!"

"-"

"Say, do you know where she hangs out?"

.

"I'm truly sorry, Kaji - kun!" Kahoko bowed low as they came face-to-face before classes, careful to hide her pained expression after what she heard yesterday.

"No problem, Kaho - chan.." giving her one of his dazzling smiles, making her blush furiously.

"I-I.." Kahoko stuttered as Aoi stepped closer, making her remember vividly what happened the other day, driving away her worry.

.

.

**_"I thought about what you said.."_ takes another step to her.**

**_"About?"_ steps back.**

**_"Us.."_ another step forward.**

**_"What about us?"_ steps back.**

**_"Being friends.." _takes a half-measured step forward, looking down at Kahoko's now bewildered face.**

**_"Yes, we are friends.."_ Kahoko now takes a cautious step back, but her feet hits the hard-paneled door, making her gulp.**

**_"Uhmm.. What about it again?"_ trying to sound composed and calm, Kahoko looks at Aoi's nose instead, just to be able to avoid the heated stare she's receiving from the 'Prince' himself.**

**Placing his face inches from Kahoko's, Aoi's sensual lips formed a seductive smile, forming a word Kahoko barely understood.**

_**Click**_

**Kahoko felt everything turn into slow motion.**

**She felt her feet give way as she stared at Aoi's closed eyes coming closer to her's.**

**She felt surprised as she watched Aoi's eyelashes up close, each and every one flecked with gold at the very tip before darkness swallowed her.**

.

_**"I'm really sorry.. I apologize.." **_**Aoi's voice woke Kahoko.**

_**"What happened?" **_**raising herself up into a sitting position, Kahoko rubbed her painful backside.**

_**"Mister Kaji here decided to plant a kiss on you.." **_**Yukito's voice sounded clipped and tensed, _"If i hadn't opened the door, he would've done it!"_**

**_"My apologies.."_ Aoi looked away, blushing, barely denying what Yukito stated.**

_**"You opened the door?" **_**Kahoko turned to her brother, frowning.**

_**"Yeah.. uh.. that's why you're in the floor.." **_**massaging his temples, Yukito gave her one of his weary smiles.**

**"Oh!"**

.

.

"Is your brother still mad at me?" Yukito scratched his head embarrassedly.

"He hasn't spoken about it..yet.." Kahoko nodded thoughtfully, knowing full well why her brother hadn't brought up the topic yesterday.

"Say, are you oka-"

"Class, settle down!" came a voice from the doorway, their History teacher walked in clutching papers, which by the looks of it, were reviewers.

"Today, we'll be preparing for your upcoming exams before you reach your junior year.."

_Later.. _Aoi mouthed to Kahoko who nodded blankly back.

.

"Hino - chan!" Ryoutaro hailed her down as soon as Kahoko stepped out of their room after their Math class.

"Tsuchiura - kun!" smiling in return, Kahoko walked towards him with Aoi behind her.

"Hey!" Ryoutaro squeezed a constipated smile at Aoi, who also did the same behind Kahoko's back.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" Ryoutaro pointed behind him where Nami and Kazuki is standing.

"Nami!" came a male voice behind Aoi, making him jump in surprise.

"And who are YOU?" Ryoutaro swept his verdant hair with his long muscular hand.

"Her cousin." he pointed at Nami's stern face.

"And her friend/classmate and his classmate." he now pointed at Kahoko and Aoi.

Shrugging in answer as he verified the truth from Kahoko, Nami and Aoi's face, Ryoutaro motioned for him to follow them.

"Say, have you heard there's a visitor coming?" Nami lost all sterness at the new topic.

.

.

"Obaa-sama.. You called for me?" Azuma kneeled respectfully in front of his stern grandmother, carefully rearranging his face into a respectful and unmoved one.

"Yes, I did." his grandmother answered in her usual tone.

Waiting for her to continue, Azuma looked at the bridge of her nose to distract himself as she carefully arranged a bunch of flowers.

"I want you to do something important.." his grandmother looked sternly down at her youngest grandson's handsome face.

"Whatever it is, I will do it." Azuma bowed once more respectfully.

_Especially since you dragged me in such a hurry out of my lunch break for this! It must be pretty important for YOU!_

"I want you to perform at your very best in your annual theater festival. I heard you will be a part of it."

_As if you didn't know it full well! You of all people!_

"Of course, Obaa-sama! I will do my best if that is your wish." Azuma smiled respectfully.

"That is not only my wish." his grandmother looked at Azuma in a very hard manner.

"I want you to do something more important than that..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"WRONG AGAIN! I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT I WANT IT PRECISELY THE WAY I ASKED YOU TO!" the director presiding over them for almost a month and-a-half now, Mr. Kuraido Akihiko, shrieked angrily at Kahoko, pointing his finger yet again.

"WE'VE ONLY GOT 2 WEEKS LEFT AND YOU DARE TO MAKE A MISTAKE NOW!" he jumped up and down in frustration.

"Gomen-" Kahoko bowed low, hiding her face about to burst into tears. She felt herself burn with guilt. Her thoughts have been a jumble lately. Her brother and mother started a game of "avoid-me-at-all-cost" which made her guilty.

Then Yukito started picking her up, creating another chaos when he collided with Aoi once more.

And to top it off, she's been slacking off in her classes.

"BREAK-TIME!" a familiar male voice called over from the darkness behind their director.

"KIRA! YOU AGAIN!" their director rounded up on him, eyes bulging in anger.

Pointing a hasty finger towards the exit, Kira signaled for every one of them to start leaving.

"Get a grip, Ouji - sama!" Kahoko heard Kira sighed exasperatedly at their director before she closed the door.

"They're doing fine!"

.

"Wow! That was REALLY scary!" Kazuki wiped a sweat from his forehead as they walked towards the bright afternoon.

"Tell me about it!" Ryoutaro nodded in agreement.

"Only Mr. Ice Cube here managed to perfect every scene!"

"Its not my fault you perform at a less satisfactory level!" Len huffed.

"Yeah, its not our fault Mr. Ice Cube here with the Artic snow caps literally dripping from his hair has a role suited to his personality!" Ryoutaro shot back, earning himself one of Len's famous icy glares.

With everyone laughing, Len bared his fangs at him.

"I can't blame you if-"

"Stop it!" Kahoko spoke up wearily, everyone falling silent.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you all with my incompetency. Please excuse me!" turning around to hide the tears about to burst, Kahoko ran all the way back into the music building, leaving everyone of them dumbfounded.

"Nice going, Tsukimori!" Ryoutaro muttered under his breath.

"Kaho - chan.." Nami whispered strickened.

"Kaho - senpai.." Fuyummi whispered.

"Kaho - chan.." Kazuki looked at her disappearing figure.

"I'll follow her.." Azuma volunteered suddenly, making Ryoutaro's brows arc in suspicion.

.

Reaching the rooftop, Kahoko breathed in and out and walked towards one of the seats.

"Why can't I just get that scene right!" Kahoko dropped the script she's holding beside her, wiping away the tears that graced her eyes.

Looking hopelessly up at the heaven's, as if asking for some help, Kahoko closed her eyes.

"Maybe I should do my best!" Kahoko mumbled to herself, eyes still closed.

"Yeah! That's right! There's no point mulling over stuff like that when you know you can improve!" she nodded in agreement to her statement.

"I should practice even harder! Like the way I practiced with my violin!" this time, she opened her eyes and blinked once and twice before recognition came to her.

"AAHHH!" toppling backward, made a mad grab for support, only to come into contact with the person lapel.

Clutching Kahoko in the waist before she fell, he was sorely reminded by the way he had treated her in the same occasion previously. Thankful that it was pitch black, making face recognition impossible.

Now, as he held Kahoko in his arms, he can clearly see the red speck tinting her golden eyes.

The soft pink lips opened rather invitingly in front of him.

He can even smell the faint sweet strawberry scent mingling with the honey scent of the afternoon breeze.

"My apologies.. I surprised you.." Hiriko abruptly snapped into his senses as he righted Kahoko's position.

"I should be the one apologizing.. I was such a klutz.." Kahoko blushed at their close contact, her nose still smelling the woodsy scent of his cologne and the minty smell of his shampoo.

"Its okay.. I heard you rambling a while back.." Hiriko sat down beside her.

"Yeah.. Well.. I'm having a hard time doing this scene in our annual theater festival.." Kahoko shook the script under his eyes, trying to rid herself of Hiriko's impression on her.

Looking down at the script intently, Hiriko nodded a few times and finally smiled as he faced Kahoko.

"This is easy.."

"Huh?" Kahoko looked dumbfounded.

"Did I forgot to mention that I used to be part of the Complicite [3]?"

"Compli-what?" Kahoko shook her head.

"Complicite or **Théâtre de Complicité **in French.. It is a British experimental theater company in London.. I became a part of them as one of their young actors during my summer years.. You can say its been a lot of help.." Hiriko gave Kahoko one of his knock-out smiles, secretly hoping for something.

"Really?" Kahoko smiled back, unaware of Hiriko's intention.

Frowning slightly at Kahoko's all-too innocent response, Hiriko shook his head mentally before sighing.

"So, maybe I can help you out?"

"That would be great!" Kahoko leaped with joy before stopping abruptly.

"But I didn't bring my violin with me.." she bit her lower lip.

"Its okay.. We can act without it.."

"Say, which part are you having a hard time in?" Hiriko gave the paper back to Kahoko.

Shuffling the script to the right page, Kahoko handed it back to Hiriko before making a face.

"I can't seem to get the right 'emotion' for this one, Director Akihiko said.."

"Hmm..." studying the script, Hiriko walked over to Kahoko suddenly and held her in in his thumb and forefinger and rubbed her chin gently.

"What are you doing?" Kahoko jumped back in shock.

Sighing, Hiriko shook the script in her face.

"If you have the right elements, you would be able to relate to the story.."

"And as far as I can see, the ONLY way I can make you act the way your dear director wants you to act is by producing something close to what the character in the story is going through.." he explained at the round-eyed Kahoko.

"Oh!" was all Kahoko can say, "okay.."

"Right.. So.. hmm.." Hiriko once more caught Kahoko's chin in his finger, raising her face to look at him.

"Can't you see I still love you? That I will always love you?" Hiriko softly whispers as he lowers his lips to Kahoko's ears.

Instantly shivering at those words, despite knowing that its all part of the script, Kahoko plants her hands on Hiriko's chest.

"I-" Kahoko looks away.

"I.."

"You better say it!" Hiriko muses, gazing as Kahoko turn shades deeper than red as she locked gazes with him.

"Its so complicated.." Kahoko mumbles to him, tearing her eyes away from him.

"Why? Don't you see what's in front of you?" he can't help but avoid the pleading in his voice.

"You left me for such a long time.. And now you're here, its not making my decision any easier..." Kahoko closed her eyes, praying that she got everything in that particular scene right. This was crucial for the play.

Opening her eyes finally, she saw Hiriko's midnight blue eyes focusing intensely on her, making her face heat up.

"Le Bouf - kun.." Kahoko took a step back, only to come into contact with the rooftop railing.

"I-"

"Cat got your tongue?" Hiriko teased as he inhaled Kahoko's feminine smell, making him long even for a day with her.

"I-"

***BANG!***

Turning their gazes, Kahoko and Hiriko looked guiltily at the sudden bang from the door of the rooftop.

"There you are my darling, Hino - san.." Azuma smiled serenely at the pair, making Kahoko shiver in fear.

"We've been looking everywhere for you..."

**.**

"Where have you been? We were worried!" Mori wagged a finger at Kahoko and Azuma as Kazuki gave whoops of joy at their return.

"My apologies.." Azuma smiled apologetically at his kouhai, making her blush in the process, at the same time giving Kahoko a discreet warning look.

"Sorry." Kahoko did not bother to look up, sure that the blush tainting her cheeks would give her away.

"What took you so long anyways?" Ryoutaro looked suspiciously from Kahoko to Azuma.

"Never mind that.. Let's just return to the auditorium, shall we? Break's almost over.." Azuma tactfully steered the question away as one by one, they picked up their stuff and mumbled words of longing for a longer lunch break.

"What really happened, Hino - san?" Ryoutaro instantly walked beside her as soon as she picked up her things.

"Az- Yunoki - senpai already said it.. Nothing.." Kahoko hurriedly walked away, picking her way towards Mori and Nami.

Watching as Kahoko pretended to be unperturbed by his question, Ryoutaro followed suit, unaware of the dark look Azuma was giving him.

.

...

**BEFORE**

.

Azuma hurriedly followed Kahoko as she ran amongst the throng of Music Students littering the Music Building.

**(A/N: So redundant, isn't it? Music Student and THEN Music Building.. Don't know how I came up with such crap like that! Hahaha! Continue!)**

He watched as her flaming red hair waded its way across the hallways packed with boys and girls in white uniform, making her stand out in her Gen-Ed one's.

"Yunoki - senpai!"

"Good afternoon, Yunoki - senpai!"

"Pleased to see you today, Yunoki - senpai!"

"Great job in the practical demo a while ago, Yunoki - senpai!"

Azuma gave one of his dazzling and blinding smiles as he greeted students who personally came up to him as he hurriedly followed Kahoko.

_Curses! _Azuma wanted to freeze a particular girl as she bowed low in front of him in respect, but decided against it when she recognized it as one of the girls Kazuki was acquainted with in the Orchestra Club, so instead gave him a serened smile.

Speeding past that girl and nearly running across the students milling about the hallway, Azuma saw the fiery red hair turn in a corner he knew led to the rooftop.

Rushing even more, he followed her noisy steps as she hurriedly ran up the stairs, albeit quietly and watched her hair dance as she ran up the 3rd floor staircase while he was just in the 1st.

**"I want you to do something more important than that..." **he can still hear the ringing tones of his grandmother during their conversation days ago.

**"Whatever you wish, I shall do it, Obaa - sama.." **he watched as Kahoko's figure ran past the huge number sign "4" and he almost catching up as he sped past "3".

**"I have one more equally important matter I wish for you to accomplish..." **he saw Kahoko push open the door of the rooftop.

**"..that would further glorify the Yunoki company." **he was almost there, just a 1 more staircase to go.

**"A very influential and rich businessman is here to hand over his entire property to his only granddaughter.." **he was almost there now, just a half more.

**"..and the person who marries his granddaughter would completely be part of the power, wealth and influence he is a part of.." **he can now reach the door.

It felt like slow-motion as the door slowly closed in on his face.

**"..I am now.." **he can see Hiriko's figure holding Kahoko's feminine body in his arms.

**"..willing.." **he watched as Hiriko's hands still held her waist.

**"..that you.." **he can almost see the rooftop door closing in on his face as Hiriko righted Kahoko's position. He stood stock still for what seemed like forever as the door banged close to his face.

**"..do..." **he can hear voices just beyond the metal door.

_"Can't you see I still love you? That I will always love you?" _Hiriko's voice came out loud and clear.

**"..what..."**

_"I-" _he can hear Kahoko stutter.

**"..you.."**

_"I.."_**  
**

**"..wish.."**

_"Its so complicated.."_

**"..to.."**

_"Why? Don't you see what's in front of you?"_

**"..do."**

_"You left me for such a long time.. And now you're here, its not making my decision any easier..."_

**"And that is.."**

_"Le Bouf - kun.."_

**"..to.."**

_"I-"_

**"..court.."**

_"Cat got your tongue?"_

**"..that.."**

_"I-"_

***BANG!***

"There you are my darling, Hino - san.."

**"..girl.."**

"We've been looking everywhere for you..."

**"...named.."**

"You will only be mine, my darling.." Azuma whispered in Kahoko's ears as they were out of earshot of Hiriko's frowning face.

.

**END**

...

.

* * *

.

.

Kahoko crawled to her bed as soon she arrived home.

_Another recklessly tiring day! _was all she can think to herself before before she plunged unto a state of deep sleep.

.

.

"Why good morning, my darling Kahoko.." a voice whispered softly behind Kahoko just as she entered the white gates of Seiso.

Instantly feeling the hairs on her neck prickle with unwanted eeriness, she closed her eyes for 3 seconds, hoping she was still in bed, daydreaming and this hideous person (_okay, okay.. not really hideous! Just scary!_) would vanish into thin-air.

"I am real, you know.." he spoke once more, every drop of his words felt like the most lethal poison in Kahoko's nervous system.

"I would appreciate it if you would open that irritating eyes of your's and look at me when I'm talking!" this time, sounding more impatient to her ears, she opened her eyes and met a pair of lavender one's staring back at her with utmost mocking.

"Good morning, Yunoki - _senpai!_" Kahoko dropped sarcastically as students with white uniform passed the two of them, looking enviously at her, and some even threw her disgusted looks.

_Tolerate it! Tolerate it! _Kahoko chanted in her head as she walked on with Azuma.

"It does boggle the mind why I, such a perfect student and a rich one at that, would hang out with YOU, a totally normal girl with no richness to boot... What do you think, _Kahoko?_" Azuma leaned in closer, making sure only Kahoko would hear him.

"I'm in a hurry, Yunoki - senpai." Kahoko tried to fasten her pace, but failed as soon as Azuma spoke three little words she so despised lately.

"_Only be mine.._" Azuma smirked at Kahoko's still figure as he walked away.

.

"Hino! Kahoko Hino!" the teacher called from the front, with no response from the said person.

"KAHOKO! KAHOKO HINO!" the teacher now shouted, making the other students turn around and look at the person in question.

Completely unaware of the stares she's earning, Kahoko sighed sadly as she gazed at the warm afternoon, thinking too many things.

***BANG!* **

Instantly sitting up straighter, Kahoko gulped as she came face to face with an angry tiger, her homeroom teacher.

_"WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN MS. HINO KAHOKO?" _their teacher hissed so venomously, making the other students shiver with fear.

"Uhh.." Kahoko gulped once more, casting a quick glance at Aoi who actually looked scared to Mio and Nao who wore a definite worried look.

"Uhh.." Kahoko inch her head back, knowing full well what's in store for her in the next couple of minutes.

"Where is it?" her teacher lowered her glasses as she looked down at Kahoko in a rather frightening manner.

***BRIINNNGG!* **

"Thank the bell for saving you this time, Ms. Hino! Detention for you later!" her teacher glared at her for one last time before sweeping off the room.

The moment their teacher left, buzz filled the air.

"KAHOKO! What were you thinking?" Mio and Nao instantly flopped themselves on her table.

"Sorry.. Just a bit tired.." yawning to state it, Kahoko stretched some more to the left then the right, but caught Hiriko's gaze on her's, making her blush red all over.

"Ehh?" Mio and Nao looked on with surprise at Kahoko's sudden stiff posture and virulent color.

"Nothing!" Kahoko instantly shot her hand towards their head to stop them from catching Hiriko's gaze on her.

"So, uhh.." Kahoko wildly thought up of some excuse when a body blocked his view of Hiriko.

"Hino - chan.. What's wrong?" Aoi's voice spoke just above her, making her gulp all of a sudden.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Kahoko waved a frantic arm above her to state her sincerity.

.

As Kahoko walked home, she kept on shaking her head, trying to clear up her thoughts.

_Why in he world did I blush a while ago? Was it because I still remember what happened with Hiriko? _

_**"Why? Don't you see what's in front of you?"**_

_The way Hiriko delivered those lines were far too...realistic to ignore._

_Its as if he's..he's...he's.._

_What the heck am I thinking? _Kahoko shook her head vigorously as she neared their front door.

She was about to knock out loud on their door when it creaked open, revealing shouting voices inside.

"I TOLD YOU NO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!" Kahoko's mom bellowed, making Kahoko cringe.

"AND I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT! SHE'S CAPABLE ENOUGH AND MATURE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!" Yukito answered back, judging from his tone, he was at wit's end.

"YOU! YOU ARE MY SON AND IN NO CIRCUMSTANCE AM I GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO RUN OFF WITH-"

***BEEP!* **

Kahoko covered her ears as a honking car passed by in front of their house.

"AND COMPLETELY RUIN YOUR FUTURE'S!" her mom exhaled angrily.

Cursing slightly at what she might've missed, Kahoko leaned in closer, only finding herself face-to-face with and angry Yukito, breathing down on her.

"Kahoko?" his voice sounded surprised as he caught sight of her.

"Kaho-?" their mom appeared, red coloring her face.

"I'm going outside. See ya later!" Tooya grabbed his jacket at the hook and left the house.

"Okaa-san? What was that?" Kahoko looked bewilderedly at the door Tooya closed.

"Nothing.. Are you hungry?" her mom started guiltily, unable to meet her in the eye.

"Sure.." Kahoko nodded, frown written all over her face.

.

"Something's bothering you, Kahoko..." Azuma's voice softly whipped in as Kahoko walked in school during that warm and breezy May.

"EH!" Kahoko stepped back, surprise all over her face.

"You've been jumpy lately too.." Azuma noted dryly as he walked beside her to the music room.

"Its nothing.." Kahoko shook her head.

"Tell." Azuma ordered in his most strict and bossy voice.

"You just wouldn't understand, Senpai.." Kahoko bowed low, feeling dejected.

"I would..." Azuma paused as something red caught his eyes.

"Especially if it looks like your brother is making a habit of following you.." Azuma pointed at the window facing the white gates of Seisou.

"AACCK!" Kahoko shouted as blood rushed to her face.

"How did you know he's my brother?"

"Well, I can see you have the same red hair.. "he whispered in her ears as he held up her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

"Ehh!" Kahoko bypassed pink and turned red.

Indeed, Yukito was there, standing there at the gates, looking left and right for something.

Just watching Yukito made Kahoko's blood rise.

And to match her horror, a head of gold was unconsciously entering Yukito's perimeter.

Kahoko knew that even if she would run, she would not reach the scene in time.

5

_Oh no!_

**_4_**

_Incoming! _Kahoko closed her eyes as she can imagine the look on Yukito's face as he can see Aoi within his realms of reach.

**_3_**

She made a tiny hole in her hands as she peeked in to see what was happening.

**_2_**

She closed it once more as she saw Aoi had stopped in his steps, he already saw Yukito.

**_1_**

"Oh my! Your brother does seem to have something against Kaji then?" Kahoko heard the faint amusement on Azuma's voice.

Removing her hands from her face, she saw tension rising as electricity seemed to cackle between the equally handsome guys, with the girls around them sighing.

"I'm going there!" Kahoko thumped her chest and made a mad dash when she unexpectedly bumped into something hard on her way out the entrance of the Music Building.

"Do watch where you're going!" the voice coldly reprimanded her.

Not bothering to look up, Kahoko uttered a hasty apology.

"Sorry, Tsukimori-kun!" and left.

"Wait-!" the voice was about to stop Kahoko but chuckled nonetheless as she hurriedly ran off towards the direction of the two equally headstrong men he saw as he walked towards the Music building.

"-I'm not Tsukimori..."

Indeed, the man has a lurid shade of dark violet and purple. He was wearing big earphones and in his arms was a violin.

A smile crept up to his face as he watched Kahoko push the two man away from each other. Now that he's looking at them, the two man looked uncannily alike. _Except the hair color that is._

Shrugging his shoulders in an 'i-don't-really-care' way, he made his way towards the building.

"Nii - san!" Kahoko pushed once more as the heavy body of his brother struggled against her small body.

"So we meet again, you hooligan!" Yukito wanted to approach Aoi closer, to see him up close.

"I'm really sorry for the other day.." Aoi bowed low, a sudden thought sparking in his mind.

"Look, nii - san! He IS apologizing!" Kahoko lowered her voice as students were starting to mount up.

Most of the girls nearby were making giggling faces and it irked her more as they made fingers to her beloved brother.

"Look! Why don't you just wait for me home, and we can clean up the misunderstanding!" Kahoko glared up at her brother, surprising her as he nodded.

"But not at HOME! I'll wait at the pastry shop I saw on my way here." and with that, he left abruptly.

"He does change his mind rather quickly, doesn't he?" Aoi remarked stalely.

"Yeah, he does that most of the time.." Kahoko equally remarked.

And so, both of them walked to the Gen-Ed building, unaware of a pair of gray eyes watching them from behind the tree.

"Interesting.."

.

"What are you doing here today?" the chairman, Akihiko Kira looked up from his paperworks at the man in front of him.

"Hey, Uncle! That's not a nice way to greet your beloved nephew!" the man sat opposite him, raising his feet up at the other chair.

"Manners please!" Kira snapped, irked at the man's attitude.

"Oh come now, Uncle Kira! Atleast say you missed me!" the man teased.

"I cannot miss a little boy who continually calls me despite being in Vienna studying!" Kira answers back, dropping the papers at his table, now that he's completely distracted.

"Come on, Uncle!" the man teased once more.

"Stop it, Etou!" Kira finally counters.

"And why are you here anyway? Don't you have classes?" Kira cocks up an eyebrow at Etou.

"Just checking up some stuff.. Anyways," Etou stands up, "..I want to get to know a particular student of this academy. Hope you give me your permission.." and with a wink, he closes the door behind him.

"That kid!" Kira grits his teeth and slams his fist on the table.

"What's he up to this time?"

.

"I see you've met a doppleganger.." a voice sidles up Aoi.

"Mind your business.." Aoi snaps, ignoring the other person.

"Come now, Aoi! We've been pals since way back.. right?" sitting next to the handsome Aoi, Etou leans back and studies Aoi serious face.

"And its the first time I've seen you come face to face with _him_.." Etou seriously nods at Aoi's confused face.

"I have a terrible feeling it won't be the last.." Aoi murmurs.

.

* * *

**Okay, okay.. its a bit _nonsense... _ But my head is already ready to pop in the next chapter.. If I made this one even longer, my ideas would go "poof"! hahaha! **

**till the next chappie! **


End file.
